Hot Coffee
Hot Coffee, o también Cafe Caliente, es un mod de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en el cual, luego de una cita, una de las novias te invita a entrar a su casa para "tomar café", aunque en realidad siempre termina en sexo. Historia Creación Durante el desarrollo de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Rockstar Games desarrolló un mini-juego en donde tendrías relaciones sexuales con tus novias luego de tener una cita con ellas. Al final, Rockstar decide deshabilitar y esconder el código, y reemplazarlo con una cámara mirando al exterior de la casa mientras se escuchan gritos y gemidos. Descubrimiento En 2005, Patrick Wildenborg descubre el código y el 9 de junio decide lanzar un mod para activar el minijuego en la versión de PC. Después se descubrió que el minijuego estaba también en las versiones de PS2 y Xbox, por lo que los usuarios lograron desbloquearlo y lanzar el mod para consolas. El nombre del mod es una referencia a la invitación de tomar café por parte de tus novias luego de una cita. Debido a la atención que el mod recibió, Patrick decidió declarar lo siguiente:Página de PatrickW Controversia Para julio de ese año, el mod causó controversias por parte de varios políticos y abogados. El asambleísta californiano Leland Yee solicitó a la ESRB que cambie la calificación del juego argumentando que le ha fallado a los padres una vez más y que no se puede confiar en las calificaciones que ellos realizan debido a un claro conflicto de interés que hay a la hora de calificar este tipo de juegos.Politician wants San Andreas rated Adults Only - GameSpot Pocos meses después, el decidió proponer una ley para criminalizar la venta de videojuegos violentos a menores de edad.Spot On: Leland Yee talks Hot Coffee - GameSpot Esta ley fue declarada inconstitucional 2 años después.California game law struck down - GameSpot El 8 de julio, la ESRB realizó una investigación para confirmar si el mod desbloquea el contenido o si éste fue añadido por el creador del mod. Mientras tanto, ellos fueron acusados de fallar a la hora de calificar el juego y de la posible existencia de un "conflicto de interés" con las calificaciones de los mismos.ESRB to investigate 'San Andreas' sex content - CNET El 20 de julio, anunciaron cambiar la calificación que tenía de M for Mature (+17) a AO Adults Only (+18).ESRB concludes investigation into Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; Revokes M (Mature) Rating Esto provocó que varias tiendas se rehúsen a seguir vendiendo el juego debido a que rechazan ese tipo de calificación. En Australia, luego de descubrir la controversia, revocaron la calificación que tenía (MA15+), rechazaron una nueva calificación y se prohibió la venta del juego en ese país. En Europa y Japón no hubo ningún impacto debido a que siempre fueron calificados para mayores de 18 años. La senadora Hillary Clinton sugirió nuevas regulaciones para la venta de videojuegos y decidió llamar a la Comisión Federal de Comercio para intervenir e investigar si Rockstar ocultó el contenido de forma intencional para que la ESRB no los califique como un juego para adultos.Hillary Clinton to take on Rockstar over Hot Coffee - Gamespot Debido a esta decisión, PatrickW decidió eliminar la descarga del mod como una señal de apoyo a Rockstar por lo ocurrido.Hot Coffee Mod - GTAGarage Acciones legales El 26 de julio, Take-Two Interactive anuncia la investigación por parte de la CFC. Ambas compañías se arrepienten de que la comunidad haya encontrado y expuesto el contenido, y aclararon que no fue su intención lanzar el juego con ese contenido al público. Ellos detuvieron la producción mientras trabajan en una versión que inhabilita el acceso al contenido activado por el mod y refinarán el proceso con el cual se editan sus juegos y mejorarán la protección del código para prevenir modificaciones futuras.Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. Announces Federal Trade Commission Inquiry El 10 de agosto, Rockstar lanza un parche que inhabilita las escenas del juego, incluso si tenían el mod activado, y provoca que el juego se rompa si intentan acceder al contenido. Meses después, el juego es calificado nuevamente para mayores de 17 por parte de ESRB y para mayores de 15 por parte de Australia. Acuerdos El 8 de junio de 2006, Take Two y la CFC llegaron finalmente a un acuerdo. De acuerdo a la CFC, ambas compañías fallaron en notificar a la ESRB y a los consumidores sobre el minijuego sexual que pudo desbloquearse a través de un mod. La nueva calificación por parte de la ESRB AO (Adults Only) y el rechazo de las tiendas de vender el juego provocó una pérdida de 24 millones de dólares en ventas.ROCKSTAR, FTC SETTLE OVER HOT COFFEE - IGN El acuerdo requiere que tanto Take Two como Rockstar revelen en el producto, de forma clara y concisa en las publicidades y promociones, el contenido relevante de la calificación, a menos que el mismo haya sido informado completamente a las autoridades correspondientes. Si el acuerdo es violado, serán sujetos de cargos civiles con multas de $11.000. El 1 de septiembre de 2009, Take Two anuncia un acuerdo contra una acusación pendiente en la Corte del distrito de Nueva York contra ellos y Rockstar Games relacionada con el mod y las escenas ocultas en el juego. El acuerdo retira los cargos restantes a cambio de un pago de 20 millones de dólares, de los cuales la compañía solo pagó $4.915.000 y el resto lo pagó la compañía de seguros.Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. Announces Settlement of Securities Class Action Minijuego El mini-juego comienza con una escena de sexo oral que Carl recibe de su novia, después de la escena Carl tendrá que llenar una barra de placer a su novia y tienen 3 posiciones para utilizar. En la misión Key to Her Heart, se llena la barra de placer pegandole a Millie en el trasero. Si fallas, bajará el proceso y si logras excitarla, aumentará el progreso. CJ & Robinson.PNG|CJ y Denise Robinson CJ & Helena Wankstein.jpg|CJ y Helena Wankstein CJ & Michelle Cannes.JPG|CJ y Michelle Cannes Hot Coffee Mod 01.png|CJ y Katie Zhan Barbarahot.jpg|CJ y Barbara Schternvart Hot-coffee-screenshot.gif|CJ y Millie Perkins Curiosidades *En GTA: SA, cuando entras al fumadero de crack en la misión Cleaning the Hood, verás que uno de los ballas recibe sexo oral de una prostituta. *En Liberty City Stories al finalizar la misión Taken for a ride, Maria Latore le pregunta a Toni Cipriani que si quiere tomar café. Por lo que Toni responde que no y se despiden. *En GTA IV, cuando tengas sexo con Michelle por primera vez, recibirás el logro llamado "Café caliente". Además, existe una tienda en Playa de Hove, Broker, llamada "Hot Coffee Shop". *En GTA: Chinatown Wars, al finalizar la misión Pursuit Farce, Huang le preguntará a Ling si quiere tomar café. Por lo que ella responde que ni se moleste en sacarla ya que no cree que sea espectacular. *Por esta polémica, GTA: San Andreas, ha sido el único juego de la saga Grand Theft Auto en tener la calificación AO (Adults Only). ClThHoMission.jpg|La prostituta y uno de los ballas en el fondo. Hot_Coffee_Shop.jpg|El Hot Coffee Shop en GTA IV. Archivo:Hot_Coffee_cw.PNG|Referencia a Hot Coffee en GTA: CW. Referencias Enlaces Externos *Autor del Mod de:Hot Coffee en:Hot Coffee Modification fi:Hot Coffee pl:Hot Coffee Categoría:Mods Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Artículo destacado